


New beginnings

by Ruvik



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bloodplay, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Penises, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvik/pseuds/Ruvik





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian  castellanos:

I knew answering  that distress  call to the beacon mental hospital  was a bad Idea but alas  it had to be done. When me, Joseph  and kidman  arrived at the scene  it was a bloodbath, it seemed  to have been caused by one man,who goes by the name of ruvik.

He's the reason all of us are stuck in this fucked up world of his,  there seemed to be no way out. 

So far I haven't  seen ruvik, I've only caught glimpses of him, it's as if he's toying with us, Fucking bastard.

No one knows how long we've been stuck in this world or when it will end, all we know  Is we have to survive.

At the moment  I was in my own, no sign of the others yet. So far I had escaped  some sicko who liked to play with dead bodies, that left me with a chainsaw wound in the back on my right leg, it hurt like a bitch. 

Right now I was in the middle  of the woods, I saw this kid- Leslie but he freaked out  and ran away before  I could  get a hold of him.  Then I had to fight off some zombies before continuing on the trail of Leslie.

This lasted for a while, me finding Leslie and then him freaking out again and running off. I followed him up to  a bridge where a large horde of those things started to persue  me, what  made it worse was I had no ammo.  It wasn't a good situation to be in, I had to think fast or I'd end dead or worse. 

In the end I had to jump off the bridge into the water below, hoping it was deep enough  so I wouldn't break any bones. Thankfully  it was just right, I looked up to where I had jumped to see the zombies walking away.

Phew.  I'm safe for now.

\------------------------------------------  
Ruvik: 

Watching the three detectives fight for their lives was amusing to watch, I shall have my fun with these experiments, especially  Sebastian.

Oh he's going  to be an excellent  toy to play with, oh this going to be very fun indeed.

So far Sebastian has been the strongest,  pulling through  most situations  in quick  thinking and then leaving with a couple of scratches or brusies.  I'd like Sebastian  to leave more wounded but he's smart, so I'll  have to turn up the heat a little.

Ever since I pulled the detectives  into this world,I had been able to see the colour  brown.  It's a strange colour, I never expected it  too look like it did, but this means my soulmate is in here somewhere  and I just have to find her.

She will be mine.

\-------  
Hey guys I hope  you're  liking this story so far, I'm not good a writing  but I'm giving  it my best since  I love the plot, although the chapters  will not be long since I normally ramble on otherwise. 

Anyways have fun reading it , I'd love to  hear your feedback  
-Ruvik


	2. Chapter 2

Ruvik:   
The days I have been spending, studying and toying with the three detectives has been quite  useful. They are strong test subjects, well all but one,  he keeping ending up like other subjects - unsuccessful.

I am almost  certain that my soulmate, is the brown haired  woman, called Kidman. I plan to separate her from the others very soon, so I can formally introduce myself to her in person.  It'll be too easy to separate  her,since she seems to be the third wheel in this trio of detectives, as the other two seem to be very involved  with each other. 

One of the other detectives  has peaked  my interest, Sebastian castellanos. He's proving to be a very successful  test subject.  There's  something about him I can't explain, some  sort of  strange  attraction towards him but that's  ludicrous. I may have to kill him off it this attraction  doesn't go away, which would be ashame to my  experiments.

The other detective,  on the other hand seems to be a unsuccessful subject, with thoughts of suicide and turning every  other day. He will not last long in this world, which  is a bad thing for poor sebby.

At last it was time to meet my soulmate.

We will meet  soon kidman.

Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been a lot longer but the chapter I had originally written didn't save when the app crashed on me.  
>  Even though it said autosaved.  
> Sorry guys


	3. Prologue

All rights go to the evil within  
I do not own any characters or anything to do with the game.

 

Ruvik had spent many long years doing countless experiments on poor unfortunate souls that would fall into his hands. Most subjects didn't last long under his experimentations, but one did. This specific subject was a mental health patient named Leslie withers. He was the only one who has survived the experiments. Ruvik had deemed him 'compatible' 

Before Ruvik could continue with his experiments, he was betrayed by the very doctor who was giving him the test subjects.

That was 3 years ago.

Most people knew Ruvik's goal behind all his experiments but very few knew that there was another major reason to his experiments.

It was the simple fact of not being able to see a specific colour, in Ruvik's case it was brown and he had no understanding to why he couldn't see that certain colour. 

Ruvik's mother had always told him a legend about why he couldn't see the colour brown,when he would get upset by not being able to see the browns in the world, while everyone else could. He was bitterly jealous of those who could.

The legend spoke of humans being born, not being able to see a specific colour. This was due to the colour of their soulmates eyes. When soulmates are born, the colour of their eyes is the colour, that their soulmate can't see until they both meet. Both soulmates can go through their wholes lives without seeing a specific colour. Many have dedicated their wholes lives to find their soulmates, some never find their other half while some do. Those that do are able too see the colour they weren't able to see,before making the wait worth while when looking into each others eyes. It said the two soulmates never get used to being able to see the colour they've longed to see, it is said to have taken their breaths away everytime.

Ruvik of course just thought it was a stupid old folk tale from hundreds of years ago.

But Ruvik will soon come to learn that this 'stupid legend ' is very real.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruvik:

It had to be kidman, I don't understand  how it couldn't  be her, but when I looked into her eyes they weren't brown,  they where a horrible  shade of blue.  There  has to be  someone  in here with brown eyes, I just have to find them.

 

Sebastian: There wasn't much time to save kidman, but we have to try. We wasn't going to leave this room without kidman by our side.  I told Joseph  to find away to unlock the tank while  I killed the horde of zombies, Ruvik  conveniently  left behind for us. I growled as a shot another one of those things in the head, it seemed  like they never ended.

"Joseph I need your help over here, there's too many of them." I shouted  as I reloaded my gun.  Joseph  nodded before saying something to  kidman which  I couldn't  here before grabbing his gun and killing a few of the zombies. 

"I hope you can hold your  breath kidman"  I said looking at how close the water was to the top.

"I'll try " Kidman replied looking slightly panicked.

 I lowered my gun and looked around the area for anything to help us, after a while I found a grenade, perfect. 

"Get back Joseph" I warned, he nodded moving out the way, I threw the grenade  at the remaining  zombies hoping it would kill them all.

After a couple of seconds  the grenade exploded,killing all but one. 

"I got it" I spoke aiming my gun at its head and shooting it dead.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, the water in the tank had stopped and after a few seconds the door to the tank flung open letting all the water out as well as kidman. She spluttered a little  before shakily standing up and dusting her self  off. At least she's okay. 

Ruvik:   
I don't know why the thought didn't  occur  to me earlier, but my soulmate could  be male.  I guess growing up  how I did sexuality  never occurred to me and I was never taught anything about it,  so i always  assumed  I'd grow up, find a nice beautiful  woman and marry  her.

But things don't always go to plan do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really trying to make it longer. I just get writers block after a while.   
> Anyways my waistcoat and tie came today.   
> Can you guess who I'm cosplaying?


	5. Chapter  3

Kidman:

Ruvik had separated me from the others, again. It seems like he has a weird obsession  with me and Sebastian. Joseph  just seems like a lost cause to Ruvik, which is a shame he could be useful.

Right now I was stuck in a glass tank, filled waist high with water with Ruvik on the outside  of the tank pacing back and forth. I sighed and searched for a way out knowing it was no use with Ruvik on the other side of the glass.

"Ruvik"  I called trying to get his attention, Ruvik stopped pacing and stood still with his back facing me.

" A voice as sweet as sugar" Ruvik hummed happily, turning around to face me. His eyes  trailed up and down my body,  he nodded in approval. I shuddered in disgust and backed away from the glass  as Ruvik came closer  and placed  his hand on the glass where mine was only moments ago. 

"And a body as perfect as the sunrise itself " he continued  after a while,  a small smile played upon his lips. I grimaced at the words  but didn't let Ruvik it see it. Ruvik looked me in the eyes for a moment and the smile that was once upon his face had disappeared  and was replaced with his usual angered features. 

Ruvik backed away glaring at me before turning away, he clenched and unclenched  his fists a few times before grunting angrily  to himself. After a few minutes  of silence  Ruvik turned back around with a smirk on his  face, he looked up at the doors that where on the top level, smirking even wider.

"It's not you " he growled slightly  before regaining composure, looking even more amused than he was before. 

"It seems your friends has come to see you die " he laughed evilly as he lifted up hi left arm pointing it towards the tank.  The tank shuck fiercely  as the pipes around me opened up and water starting pouring into the tank, filling it up at rapid speed. 

At that moment Sebastian and Joseph  burst into the room, spotting me instantly. 

"Kidman!"   Sebastian  shouted as he saw the tank was filling up fast. 

Ruvik let out a loud menacing  laugh " I'd love to stay and chat but I have business  to attend  to " Ruvik smirked backing away into the darkness before dissapearing  completely  leaving behind  a horde of  zombies to distract  Joseph and Sebastian  so I couldn't  be saved.

 

"Bastard "  Sebastian  cursed as he saw the large group of zombies  heading towards him and Joseph. 

With the rate the tank was filling up and the horde  of zombies  coming their way, it seemed  like this would be the end for kidman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else not like kidman? I find her annoying.  
> Do you think seb and jojo will get to her in time or will she drown?   
> Anyway's.   
> The song I was listening to while writing this chapter fits so perfectly with it.  
> It's slipknot - prosthetics.  
> Sorry for the short chapter.   
> If you want me to write any other fanfics of any other pairing let me know c:


End file.
